Sto Sześćdziesiąt Dziewięć
by Ammaviel
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE! To nie był przypadek. Jakby ona - Hermiona Granger - mogła zrobić coś tak szalonego bez wnikliwych badań i wykresów źródłowych. Pojawiając się 14 maja 1981 roku dała sobie 169 dni. Odpowiednio dużo czasu na popełnienie morderstwa, jeśli ma się rygorystyczny harmonogram, odpowiednie notatki i pomoc, możliwie niechętnego, wygnanego dziedzica.


**Od tłumacza: **Moja przygoda na tej stronie zaczęła się parę lat temu. Czytałam jeszcze wtedy tylko po polsku i natknęłam się na przepiękne opowiadanie pt. "By wzlecieć ponownie". Bardzo mi się podobało i ostatnio postanowiłam przeczytać je ponownie. I mnie olśniło. Czemu ja też nie miałabym czegoś przetłumaczyć? Szczególnie, że jest tyle opowiadań po angielsku, które uwielbiam?

Stanęło na **One Hundred and Sixty Nine**, cudownym opowiadaniu napisanym przez **Mrs J's Soup, **której zgodę oczywiście uzyskałam. Po prawdzie ten rok szkolny będzie dla mnie bardzo trudny z powodu nadciągającej matury, a i moje własne opowiadania domagają się uwagi, postanowiłam wstawić pierwszy rozdział tłumaczenia, tak na próbę. Co mi wyszło, zobaczycie sami.

Oczywiście nic nie jest moją własnością (oprócz tłumaczenia). Postaci należą do pani Rowling, historia do **Mrs J's Soup**. Im należy się podziw.

Zapraszam do zabawy.

* * *

**20 lutego 2001**

Hermiona Granger pakowała się. Pakowała się już od tygodni. Zerknąwszy na trzymany w ręku pergamin podniosła z biurka mały, złoty puchar, skinęła głową i włożyła go do swojej torby. Potem, chwytając pióro z kałamarza odznaczyła odpowiednie miejsce na liście.

Jej zwykle nieskazitelne biuro było prawie niemożliwe do rozpoznania, biorąc pod uwagę wysokie sterty książek na biurku i stosy pudeł i prywatnych rzeczy, które zastawiały podłogę w kącie, wyglądało bardziej jak gabinet Rona niż jej własny. Z powrotem spojrzała na listę.

-Pamiętnik – mruknęła stukając pierzastym końcem pióra w pergamin gdy przeczesywała wzrokiem chwiejącą się wieżę książek, która zasłaniała większość biurka. Spostrzegłszy małą, czarno oprawioną książeczkę wrzuciła ją do torby i ponownie zaznaczyła coś na liście.

Usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi na dole. Mamrocząc pod nosem _„Cholera"_ , wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni dżinsów i machnęła nią; drzwi kredensu na przeciwległej ścianie rozwarły się raptownie i zawiasy jej starego kufra z Hogwartu skrzypnęły gdy pokrywa się otwierała.

-Wróciłem! – zawołał głos Rona.

Kolejne machnięcie różdżką i wszystkie jej książki, pudła, notatki i inne rozmaitości poleciały w stronę szafy, układając się w kufrze.

Ściągnęła elastyczną gumkę z włosów, potrząsając głową by uwolnić loki z kucykowego więzienia. Miała mieć dzień wolny i związane włosy były aż nazbyt oczywistą wskazówką dla Rona, że pracowała, a nie chciała wzbudzać podejrzeń. Jej kufer zamknął się z hukiem i gabinet był znów przyjemnie czysty. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i ruszyła schodami w dół.

-Postanowiłem zamknąć na dziś z powodu pogody. Pokątna była wyludniona – głos Rona wołający do góry ściszył się gdy się ukazała. – Nie to, żebym ich winił – ciągnął – jest straszliwie _zimno_.

-Tak – powiedziała Hermiona, myśląc że Ron wydaje się naprawdę radosny. Prawie już zapomniała, że potrafił taki być. – Oglądałam dzieciaki z sąsiedztwa ganiające się w śniegu przez całe popołudnie – dodała tak samo optymistycznym tonem.

Gdy Ron ściągał swoje zaśnieżone buty i odwieszał płaszcz na wieszak, Hermiona pocałowała go w policzek i ruszyła do kuchni wołając do niego przez ramię:

-Jesteś głodny?

Jedzenie miało z pewnością pomóc utrzymać go w tym niezwykłym, wesołym nastroju. Może mogliby przeprowadzić prawdziwą rozmowę?

Podążył za nią do jasno urządzonego pomieszczenia i usiadł przy niewielkim stole.

-Pewnie, dzięki – odparł, jego twarz powróciła do znajomego wyrazu strapienia. _Może nie._

Kiedy tylko miał przed sobą kanapkę z bekonem spytała:

-Widziałeś dzisiaj mamę?

Może pani Weasley czuła się odrobinę lepiej i to na chwilę poprawiło Ronowi humor.

-Nie – powiedział Ron – Pójdę tam dziś wieczorem i zobaczę się z nimi – podniósł kanapkę i ugryzł ją spuściwszy wzrok. – Co dziś robiłaś? – spytał mechanicznie.

Wyglądało to tak jakby zmuszał się do uprzejmości. Hermiona westchnęła w duchu z rezygnacją. Naprawdę powinna przestać się łudzić.

-Ginny wpadła dziś rano, dalej nie idzie jej najlepiej. Harry ma poważne kłopoty w Ministerstwie – powiedziała.

-Wiem, jadłem z nim wczoraj lunch. Jest rozbity.

Hermiona patrzyła smutno jak przeżuwa swoją kanapkę. Zniknął chłopak, w którym się zakochała. Czasami widziała go gdzieś tam głęboko, ale zawsze tylko na moment. Krótka iskra znikająca tak szybko jak się pojawiała. Ich życie było szaradą. Oboje o tym wiedzieli, ale żadne nie chciało tego przyznać.

Przez trzy lata od wojny stres związany z odbudową poprowadził ich w przeciwne strony. Ron zajął się Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasleyów, sklepem z zaopatrzeniem do żartów, który otworzyli jego bracia bliźniacy, Fred i George. Po śmierci Freda w ostatecznej bitwie George naprawdę nie był w stanie samemu poradzić sobie z tym miejscem i wspomnieniami po zmarłym. Całkiem zrozumiale, oczywiście.

Ron świetnie poradził sobie z ciążącą na nim odpowiedzialnością. Obszerne notatki bliźniaków trzymano w mieszkaniu nad sklepem i chłopak powoli przedzierał się przez nie, dodając nowe produkty do oferty firmy. Chciał by sklep działał tak samo pomyślnie co przed stratą Freda, gotowy na dzień powrotu George'a.

Ale to wydawało się coraz mniej i mniej prawdopodobne w miarę jak mijał czas. W rzadkich przypadkach gdy się pojawiał, George wytrzymywał ledwo godzinę zanim coś wytrącało go z równowagi i albo załamywał się kompletnie, albo zaczynał krzyczeć na Rona, że niczego nie robi jak Fred. Następnie wypadał ze sklepu w poszukiwaniu napoju alkoholowego. Istotnie, George spędzał większość swego czasu topiąc problemy w najbliższym barze, co bardzo martwiło Rona. Wiedział, że jego brat ma pełne prawo do żałoby, ale w jego mniemaniu tu żałoba zamieniała się w egoizm.

Pani Weasley była w podobnym stanie i chociaż nie wymagała kieliszka Ognistej Whisky by wstać rano z łóżka, równie dobrze by mogła. Funkcjonowała, ale to było na tyle. Gotowanie, sprzątanie, sen tylko to potrafiła robić na co dzień. Zaczęło się od straty Freda, ale z równomiernym podupadaniem George'a tylko jej się pogorszało. Wnuki dawały jej trochę przelotnego szczęścia kiedy Bill i Percy przychodzili w odwiedziny.

Na dodatek, jej córka Ginny, która wyszła za Harry'ego poprzedniego lata, borykała się z trudami życia małżeńskiego. Już gdy para pobierała się młodo nie było łatwo, ale Ginny więcej czasu spędzała w domu rodzinnym niż własnym, gdyż jej męża nigdy nie było na miejscu.

Gdy Harry trenował by zostać Aurorem, Ginny potrafiła poradzić sobie i z ograniczoną ilością wolnego czasu jaki razem spędzali i z tym jak odsuwał ją od siebie. Przebrnęła przez te lata, mając nadzieję, że kiedy tylko mąż skończy szkolenie i będzie mógł naprawdę pomagać pozbędzie się pragnienia by wynagrodzić wszystkie domniemane błędy z minionej wojny, o które się obwiniał.

Myliła się. Harry stale był w Ministerstwie, a gdy wracał do domu, siadał i spisywał listę za listą, swoich złych decyzji i ich konsekwencji. Jego wściekłość na samego siebie także coraz bardziej stresowała panią Weasley. Kiedy Ginny zmuszała go do kontaktów z teściami Harry ledwo mógł spojrzeć im w oczy. Odczuwali to jak stratę jeszcze jednego syna.

Ron stał się jedynym powiernikiem Harry'ego. Ich przyjaźń nie była aż tak silna jak w Hogwarcie, ale z jakiegoś powodu Potter uważał, że Ron nie wini go za „błędy". Czemu nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości, że nikt inny też tego nie robi, pozostawało tajemnicą.

No i oczywiście do kompletu dochodziła sława związana z pokonaniem najpotężniejszego czarodzieja wszechczasów. W głębi serca wierzył, że zawiódł, że pobicie Riddle'a pochłonęło zbyt wiele żyć, ale był zmuszony uśmiechać się i szczycić się swymi osiągnięciami przed czarodziejską społecznością, przez cały ten czas rozwodząc się nad tymi, którzy zginęli ponieważ się spóźnił.

Przez ostatnie lata Ron znalazł się na trudnej pozycji: mediator, motywator, jedyny który miał wystarczająco dużo czasu by zajmować się wszystkimi tymi problemami. Jego ojciec był szefem Departamentu do Spraw Mugoli. Pozycja ta zajmowała mnóstwo czasu biorąc pod uwagę czego świadkami byli mugole podczas wojny. Starsi bracia Rona, Bill i Percy obaj mieli małe dzieci i pełnoetatowe posady, a Charlie mieszkał zbyt daleko by stanowić jakikolwiek pożytek. Ron, uprzednio najmniej emocjonalny piętnastolatek jakiego Hermiona kiedykolwiek spotkała, był teraz taśmą trzymającą całą, ogromną rodzinę Weasleyów razem i cały ten wysiłek wyssał z niego wszelki entuzjazm.

Hermiona natomiast rzuciła się w wir pracy w Ministerstwie. Z jej statusem po wojnie mogła przebierać w departamentach, lecz wiedziała co chce zrobić ze swoim życiem. Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

Pojawiło się całe pokolenie wilkołaków, ugryzionych przez Fenrira Greybacka podczas wojny, dzieci które potrzebowały ochrony i edukacji by nie pójść w ślady swego ojca. W tym momencie w Hogwarcie było sześć wilkołaków, wszystkie oczywiście piły Wywar Tojadowy. Hermiona prawie własnoręcznie przepchnęła prawo, które pozwalało im uczęszczać do szkoły, choć bliska przyjaźń z Ministrem Magii z pewnością pomogła. Shacklebolt był bardzo pomocnym znajomym. Naprawdę lubiła swoją pracę i była szczęśliwa z możliwości polepszenia żyć tych dzieci, wolałaby tylko by w ogóle jej nie potrzebowały.

Romantyczny związek Rona i Hermiony cierpiał z powodu ich różnych sposobów radzenia sobie. Czasy były ciężkie, ale nie przejmowała się tym w dłuższej perspektywie. Wiedziała, że gdy już przez to przebrną Ron wróci do siebie i zaczną z powrotem gdzie skończyli. Była zdeterminowana by trwać przy jego boku. Dopóki nie miała szans na nic więcej cieszyła się z ich przyjaźni. A przynajmniej tak sądziła na początku. Ale w miarę jak mijały lata i poprawa nie nadchodziła, zaczęła się zastanawiać czy kiedykolwiek go odzyska.

Prawie straciła nadzieję na powrót Rona-chłopaka, ale gdy i przyjaciel zaczął się od niej oddalać podwoiła ilość czasu spędzanego na badaniach. To co wydawało jej się szalonym pomysłem gdy wpadła na nią po raz pierwszy trzy lata temu teraz stało się rzeczywistością. Z nikim się nią nie podzieliła. Wszyscy jej przyjaciele byli tak pochłonięci własnymi problemami, że nie sądziła by jej wysłuchali. Miała zamiar zdusić problem w zarodku, była prawie gotowa.

* * *

**14 maja 2001**

Od dnia gdy Ron wrócił do domu krótkotrwale szczęśliwy tamtego śnieżnego popołudnia minęły cztery miesiące, cztery miesiące ciągłych badań, robienia list i potajemnego pakowania. Za każdym razem gdy chowała swoją pracę przed smutnym, nieuważnym wzrokiem Rona Hermiona czuła się winna, ale tego poranka była niesamowicie podekscytowana. Na reszcie się przygotowała. Dziś odchodziła.

Naprawdę nie wiedziała czy powinna powiedzieć Ronowi czy nie, bez względu na to jakim tchórzem ją to czyniło, nie chciała się z nim żegnać. Gdyby wyznała mu prawdę tylko by się martwił, a jaki w tym sens? Cóż, przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzała. Powiedziała mu, że musi odwiedzić pracownię w Stambule w sprawie swoich prywatnych badań (wymyśliła takie „badania", które zanudziłyby go na śmierć by nie pojawiło się zbyt wiele trudnych pytań, więc Ron myślał, że pracowała nad eliksirami zapobiegającymi klątwie Imperiusa.) i że nie będzie jej przez tydzień. Na szczęście uwierzył jej bez mrugnięcia okiem, życzył jej szczęścia i jak zwykle poszedł do pracy.

Z w pełni spakowanymi bagażami obok siebie na korytarzu sprawdziła listę po raz setny.

-Tak – powiedziała na głos – przestań zwlekać.

Jej kufer z Hogwartu został transmutowany by wyglądać jak zestaw mugolskich walizek, beżowa skóra z niebieskim wykończeniem i dużymi, złotymi okuciami, modymi w latach osiemdziesiątych. Ubrała się w obcisłe dżinsy, które należały do jej matki w czasach studenckich, tak sprane, że prawie białe i o wiele wyższe w pasie niż była przyzwyczajona. Nadrabiała to zbyt dużą bluzką w kolorze brzoskwini i pasem także zabranymi ze starej szafy jej mamy. Zaśmiała się pod nosem spojrzawszy na swoje odbicie w lustrze na końcu korytarza. _Przynajmniej moje włosy będą pasować!_

Przy pomocy Zaklęcia Kameleona ona i jej bagaż zniknęli z lustra. Zerknąwszy ostatni raz na mieszkanie, które dzieliła z Ronem od skończenia szkoły, Hermiona wyszła na zewnątrz i zamknęła tylne drzwi stuknięciem różdżki, a potem aportowała się do miejsca w Londynie, na które się zdecydowała, małej uliczki tuż przy Dziurawym Kotle.

Wyciągnęła zmieniacz czasu z torby. Był tak nielegalny, że nawet ona, Hermiona Granger, jedna ze Słynnej Trójki, przyjaciółka Ministra Magii i wielokrotny dobroczyńca skończyłaby w Azkabanie gdyby go znaleziono. Trzy lata badań, wiele testów i prób z różnymi kombinacjami składników zajęło jej znalezienie klucza. Okazał się nim piasek.

Piasek zrobiony ze specjalnych minerałów, które gdy ściśnięte razem przy dużym ciśnieniu pozwalały właścicielowi podróżować w czasie. Jej egzemplarz jednakże był jeszcze bardziej niezwykły. Modyfikacje jakie wprowadziła sprawiły, że jeden obrót odpowiadał jednemu rokowi zamiast godzinie, w obojętnie którą stronę, przyszłość lub przeszłość. Był limit bezpieczeństwa. Ćwierć wieku, tyle najwięcej mógł się cofnąć bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu autostopowicza. Na szczęście, tyle wystarczało.

Sprawdziła teren dookoła. Pusto. Założyła łańcuszek na szyję i mocno ścisnęła swój bagaż, a później zaczęła jedną ręką kręcić w tył małą, brązową klepsydrą. Raz, dwa, trzy…osiemnaście, dziewiętnaście, dwadzieścia. Wstrzymała oddech.

Pochłonęły ją sporadyczne mignięcia światła i cieni, kształty koszy na śmieci stojących w zaułku zamazały się, samo powietrze wydawało się wirować wokół niej, a w jej uszach huczały głosy. Zdawało się, że trwa to wieczność, dłużej niż poprzednim razem gdy używała tego typu urządzenia. Ogarnęła ją panika. Niewyraźne figury mijały ją pojawiając się i znikając, ledwo mogła oddychać…

I wtedy wszystko się skończyło.

Łoskot ulicy na końcu zaułka wydawał jej się cichy po barwnym, donośnym ryku. Oparła się na stercie swoich paczek, odrobinę zamroczona po dekoncentrującym zamgleniu. Samochody przejeżdżające u wylotu uliczki były starymi modelami, które wyglądały jak prosto z salonu, zmieniły się wystawy sklepowe, które widziała po drugiej stronie…zadziałało. Zrobiła to!

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Tytuł rozdziału zaczerpnięty z genialnej i pasującej melodii The Black Keys. (przyp. tłum. Pierwotny tytuł to **Hell of a Season**)


End file.
